The Journey of the Four
by Robinwing of Riverclan
Summary: Four demigods will rise and go on a long journey. Will they suceed? Will someone die? Who knows. But perhaps one will rise above the rest and fulfill the prophecy...
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! This is my first ever Percy Jackson fanfic! So I mainly do warriors which you can check on my profile and I would like LOTS of reviews pretty please! So let's start!**

When Tanya's day started everything was normal until after school. It all started that stormy evening. It was dark and rain clouds filled the skies while lightning flashed.

"Don't want to be late for your first day at your new school!" Her mom chirped cheerfully as if it were no big deal that she were in an entirely new country. She had moved from her cozy home in Hawaii to Manhattan.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Tanya grumbled. She pulled on a plain white shirt, blue jeans, and a pink headband. She moved to the kitchen grabbing some toast.

Then the bus came out front. "Bye honey!" Her mom called out waving good-bye to her.

Tanya sighed. Once she got on the bus she sat in the back where there was an empty seat. She could hear whispers and wondered if they were about her. She groaned. They stopped at a house and a boy climbed on. He was tall, with dark black hair, green eyes, and a wide smile.

Surprisingly the boy sat by her. "New girl, huh?" He asked. "Yeah, I know what it's like being new and all. I'm Terrence by the way." He said. His grin vanished and he looked her up and down then at a group in the front seat.

"I'm Tanya." She said twirling her light brown hair around her finger. Her stormy gray eyes filled with question. Maybe he was one of the people where they tried to befriend you and then they turned on you. It had happened once at her last school.

She eventually decided she could trust Terrence. His grin was definitely not fake, and he spoke as if he understood what she was going through.

"So Tanya, um just stay away from those kids in the front seat." He said pointing out two twins. There was a slender girl, with pale skin, blond hair, and hazel colored eyes and the other was another girl with the same blond hair, and pale skin, but with dark blue eyes.

They looked friendly enough. Now she was questioning whether she should trust Terrence again.

"Why should I stay away from them?" She asked with her arms folded across her chest.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Just then the doors opened and everyone spilled out of the bus. She fell dropping her backpack. A girl suddenly appeared. She had dark brown hair, light green eyes, and she was pretty tall. She kind of looked like Terrence? She guessed she was his sister.

The girl picked up her backpack and handed it to her. "Oh thank you." Tanya said. She slung her backpack over her shoulder. "No problem! I'm Ashley." She said with a shy smile. She wasn't anything like Terrence. Could they possibly be siblings? She had probably gotten it wrong.

"Well gotta get to class." Ashley said as the bell rang. Her curly brown hair bounced behind her as she raced in the building. The school was much larger than any she had ever been to. It was a large stone building with many windows, and it had the words: Rosebury High School. She took a deep breath and walked in. She really stood out since she had no school uniform like everyone else. "Oh well." She muttered.

The twins Terrence warned her about were coming this way. She ducked low. "I'm Kandy." The smaller one said. "And I'm Mandy." The other said in almost the exact same voice.

Tanya chuckled a bit. They were funny in a strange way with their voices, and clothes, and hair.

They must have heard the chuckle because they both glared at her at the same time. Tanya stopped. "So Kandy, and Mandy what class do you have first?" She asked.

They looked at each other. "What class do you have first?" They asked at the same time again.

She looked at a paper. "First I have science." She said. "Oh so do we!" Mandy said. Tanya was starting to understand why Terrence had warned her about these two...

**Well what did you thing? Leave it in the reviews please! And all warrior fans check out my forum Diamondclan! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah finally anther chapter. I'm watching Goosebumps and posting this lol, and I may not post for some time. Boy troubles... Let's start anyway. **

She looked at the twins. As soon as she blinked they were gone. She shook her head. Something was strange about them.

Then it came. An older girl walked up to her handing her a note saying she would be picked up early. That was strange. It was her first day and she had only been here for about an hour.

She went to the office as it said to do on the note. Once she got there she saw Terrence strangely. "What are you doing here?" Tanya asked.

"It's not safe here. We have to go now." Terrence said with a look that was deadly serious.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked as he grabbed her arm pulling her forward. Then she saw the twins. Candy and Mandy stood behind him with glowing red eyes. This was crazy. What was happening?

"Come with us." The twins said as one in unusion. Tanya didn't make a second thought following Terrence. Suddenly the twins started to grow brown fur, horns, their eyes kept glowing. She screamed.

He pulled her in a long limo. Inside was the driver, three girls, one boy, and an adult. Surprisingly one of the girls was Ashley. She noticed how beautiful Ashley was. Her dark brown hair was in a french braid, her olive skin seemed to glow, and she had a bow slung over her shoulder surprisingly.

"Who are you people?" Tanya asked breathing heavily. A girl from the three girls stepped up. She looked about twelve wit matching olive colored skin, with black hair.

"Well I am Artemis and these two are some of my hunters." The young girl said softly.

"Artemis as in the goddess?" Tanya asked as her fear turned to confusion.

"Ah yes. I am a goddess and these are my hunters." She repeated impatiently. The boy in the back looked older than the others. He actually looked really cute. She blushed.

He flashed a grin with blinding white teeth. Artemis rolled her eyes and the two hunters including Ashley groaned. "And unfortunately this is my brother Apollo." She said.

"How come he's so much older?" She asked. "Because this isn't my real form. I just choose to use this form to look the same as my hunters." Artemis said.

Apollo finally spoke up. "Hey. I'm Apollo as you have heard." He flashed another grin. "God of the sun, and of archery, and poetry." He said.

Everyone groaned. She guessed they had met him before. She didn't see what was so bad. He was perfect after all. Then the driver finally announced. "We've arrived at Camp Half Blood."

** Ah yes! Another chapter done! So glad! Keep those reviews coming guys! Reviews=happiness=chapters!**


End file.
